


Another Nightmare?

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cock Rings, Collars, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes... naked... on a leash... which is held by Jim Moriarty.<br/>Is this a nightmare to John? Or... something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Nightmare?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mildly_Neurotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildly_Neurotic/gifts).



> Every mistake is mine and mine alone. Don't be shy to point out, if you find some. English is not my native language. Not betaed.

**Title** : Another Nightmare?

**Fandom** : Sherlock (BBC)

**Author** : lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

**Pairing** : John/Sherlock, Sherlock/Moriarty, John/Moriarty

**Rating** : Explicit

**Disclaimer** : Nothing belongs to me. Sherlock Holmes is the property of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC is the property of the BBC and of Moffat and Gatiss.

 

 

**This is a gift for mildly-neurotic**

 

 

 

**Another Nightmare?**

 

 

Sherlock was lying naked on the ground. He was wearing a sturdy collar around his neck and a cockring around his hard, leaking erection. Desire and hunger was clearly written all over his face. His fascinating eyes were fixed unblinking on John who approached him with a mixture of hesitation and pure, raw need to ravish this eager body splayed out before him.

But attached to Sherlocks collar there was a leash – and the leash ended in no one else's hands than Jim Moriarty's, who watched them, observed them with cool calculating eyes and a dirty, knowing smirk.

 

„Fuck him.” Moriarty whispered seductively in John's ear. „Fuck him like the wanton bitch he is. He loves it. He's so eager for your cock.”

 

John shivered with anticipation and need. Then he knelt down between Sherlock's obscenely spread legs. He took a deep breath... took himself in hand... and woke up.

 

John gasped for air and looked around. But no one was there. He was alone in his bedroom at Baker Street. His hand under the bed covers was still curled with a loose grip around his slick cock. His pyjama trousers were soaking wet – the clear evidence of an orgasm during sleep.

 

He stood up, changed his pyjamas and went downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water.

 

At the kitchen table sat Sherlock Holmes, crouched over his microscope. He ignored his flatmate for which John was really thankful. But just as John had fetched a glass from the cupboard Sherlock spoke to him in his low, soft voice: „Another nightmare?”

 

John knew that Sherlock was referring to his frequent bad dreams about Afghanistan.

He filled his glass with water from the tap and answered without turning around.

 

„Yes.” he lied.

 

**THE END**


End file.
